gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Core-Pod
History The Core-Pod was a last line of defense for pilots who's mobile suits were damaged or disabled. The pod was developed by the Earth Sphere Federation out of awareness of Star Strike's habit of training exceptional mobile suit pilots and developing powerful yet versatile mobile suits. The purpose of the core-pod was to increase the chances of pilot survival. The first mobile suit to feature a core-pod was the GNV-001 Colasour. After successful testing the core-pod was established as a mainstay feature of all future ESF mobile suits. 'Shape' The core-pod itself was small and spherical. It's size enabled it to easily replace the more traditional box shaped cockpits without worrying about reconstructing the frame of the mobile suit. The spherical design was essential for the primary means of escape. 'Usage' When a mobile suit is damaged beyond function in battle, the pilot can jetison the core-pod. The pod's spherical shape, combined with a gyroscopic drive system enabled the pilot to steer and drive the pod away, rolling at high speeds like a ball. The pod was designed to be bouyant and pressure sealed, although in the atmosphere the pressure sealing could be released to cycle air into the cockpit. This feature would become mainstay with all ESF mobile suits. 'Inclusion of verniers' By the time of the GNV-002 Storm, ESF engineers recognized a severe design flaw. While the core-pod enabled the pilot to potentially escape on the surface, the pod itself was practically useless in the air and in space, as the pod had no means of propulsion aside from rolling. Furthermore, the Storm was designed to operate at higher altitudes than the Colasour, meaning the pods would face almost certain destruction from the fall. This was made worse by the potential of core-pods being destroyed by a forced atmospheric reentry, as the pods were not designed to handle that kind of stress on their own. Also, when jetisoned into the ocean, the pods simply floated helplessly and were entirely at the mercy of the enemy. To correct most of the problem a new core-pod design was drafted that incorporated GN Verniers powered by GN Capacitors. The verniers were to be used to either slow or halt the fall depending on the height. This solved the problem of floating in the ocean and in space as the core-pod now had an additional means of propulsion. However the issue of atmospheric reentry was impossible to correct with current technology. This meant the verniers were to be used to buy the pilot as much time as possible for an ally to rescue them before gravity forced them down. 'Anti-Beam Coating' In the event that the core-pod was pursued by a determined opponent, a new defensive measure was set in place. Every pod would be beam coated to prevent destruction by beam fire. While still vulnerable to GN Swords and to a lesser extent beam sabers, this drastically improved pilot survival. 'Adaptation by Star Strike and future usage' Shortly after the GNC-5/B Aquas was developed, Star Strike came across the designs for the core-pod. Syrene Gaze later adapated the design to become the Core-Sub, a submarine version of the core-pod. 17 years after the conclusion of the War against the Ascent the core-pod was still a common feature for mobile suits. The powerful GNSS-X1-5 Final Guardian and its brother unit were both equipped with core-pods as per Mobile Suit Incorporated policy. Non AD Uses The Core-Pod is a standard addition to all mobile suits used in the Future Era. Category:Technology